Ne pas leur dire
by Neld
Summary: Peu avant de mourir aux mains de Sauron, Celebrimbor, le forgeron des Trois anneaux des Elfes, est déterminé à ne pas avouer où ceux-ci ont été cachés, réfléchit quelque peu à propos de sa (tristement) illustre famille et se rappelle un épisode


Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ni les situations ne m'appartiennent ; tout est création de J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Peu avant de mourir aux mains de Sauron, Celebrimbor, le forgeron des Trois anneaux des Elfes, est déterminé à ne pas avouer où ceux-ci ont été cachés, réfléchit quelque peu à propos de sa (tristement) illustre famille et se rappelle un épisode de sa jeunesse.  
  
Arrivé au souvenir de Celebrimbor, les noms sont donnés en quenya, dans la mesure où ledit souvenir se passe au tout début de l'arrivée des Noldor en Terre du Milieu, alors qu'aucun ne parlait encore Sindarin. Voir la traduction des noms à la fin.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Difficile à écrire, ce texte. Non, pas tant que ça, en fait, au contraire. Simplement, écrire tout le temps onGle au lieu d'onCle, ça peut finir par.surtout si on parle beaucoup d'oncles.  
  
Je ne serais pas contre des reviews, loin de là.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************  
  
Les Trois étaient en sécurité, se répétait-il sans fin. Gil-Galad et Galadriel les avaient reçus, sans aucun doute, et eux sauraient quoi faire d'eux. Ils savaient. Les Trois étaient en sécurité.  
  
Les Trois étaient en sécurité, se répétait-il encore et encore, tentant de calmer son esprit fiévreux de ces quatre mots, apaisants. Sans lesquels il serait devenu fou. Ils étaient en sécurité, et ils étaient tout ce qui comptait. Nulle chambre d'acier ne les aurait gardé, mais maintenant, loin et, plus important, secrets, ils pourraient toutefois être cachés, et endurer, quoique leur créateur meure - et il savait qu'il mourrait. Suffisamment tôt, espérait- il.  
  
Folie, songeait-il. Folie que d'essayer de faire face à Sauron, folie que de l'accueillir au commencement. Folie aussi que d'avoir forgé les Trois.et pourtant il était incapable de le regretter. Parce qu'ils étaient son chef d'?uvre ; celui qu'il avait pu accomplir une fois, et une fois seulement. Trois joyaux, comme son grand-père avait sur en créer, en son temps. Non, il ne voulait pas penser à son grand-père, à l'ombre terrible qui pesait sur toute sa maison, ombre, mort, violence, désespoir, et à sa flamme, la flamme qui avait consumé tous ses descendants, et surtout, surtout, cette flamme si vive que tous ses ?uvres à lui paraissaient dérisoires. Il serra les poings. Non, il ne voulait pas penser à son grand-père - il avait rejeté son propre père, et ses crimes, longtemps auparavant, tenter de se libérer de ce mélange fatal d'obscurité et de feu qu'avait été sa famille, et voilà, que, des siècles plus tard, elle revenait. On ne choisit pas sa famille, et on ne s'en débarrasse pas non plus, songea-t-il avec amertume.  
  
Il haussa les épaules, geste dérisoire dans sa solitude, comme pour chasser les ombres qui s'amassaient dans son passé, et ramena sa pensée aux Trois. Si beaux.et non pas seulement beaux, mais aussi puissants. Oh, il connaissait aussi la corruption que pouvait amener le pouvoir, mais ses Trois ne corrompraient pas, non, ils ne corrompraient pas, trop beaux.et pourtant - non, il ne voulait pas y penser ! - la beauté avait été la perte de sa famille. Son grand-père, poussé à la folie par l'adoration démesurée qu'il avait portée à ses propres ?uvres, les fils de celui-ci - il s'interrogeait, parfois, quant aux véritables motifs de ses oncles et père, s'ils avaient combattu, dans des batailles tant criminelles que justes, pour la beauté elle-même ou simplement pour se défaire du monstre qui s'emparait d'eux, et les poussait au pire. Il n'avait jamais trouvé la vraie solution, naturellement. Elle avait disparu avec eux, dans leurs tombes submergées, dans le sein de la terre et le long des grèves infinies de Terre du Milieu. Il supposait que leurs motifs avaient toujours été mitigés, naturellement. Rien n'était simple, tout noir ou tout blanc, quelque chose que sa famille lui avait enseigné, à travers un père criminel - mais son père tout de même, un père adoré comme tout père un temps -, à travers un grand-père si grand et si meurtrier, à travers des oncles indécis, parfois des plus nobles et parfois poussés au massacre. Il y pensait toujours.quoiqu'il fasse pour tenter de se défaire de ces sombres rêveries, le passé le rattrapait toujours.  
  
Il entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir. Un frisson courut le long de son échine. Il avait vu les effets de la torture déjà. Il ne leur dirait rien. Ils pouvaient avoir les Sept, et les Neuf, mineurs, mais les Trois.nul servant de Morgoth ou de Sauron ne mettrait la main dessus, non, ils ne toucheraient pas les dernières ?uvres de sa main, les plus puissantes et les plus chères à son c?ur.  
  
Les joyaux avaient toujours compté, dans sa famille.  
  
Alors qu'on le traînait, enchaîné, dans ce qui avait été son propre palais, Celebrimbor ne put s'empêcher de se laisser absorber par un souvenir, issu des temps anciens.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************  
  
Il étais assis auprès de son oncle. Makalaurë avait quitté son chevet peu de temps auparavant, partant se reposer pour quelques heures, avant de reprendre sa garde vigilante au côté de son frère aîné, qu'il quittait à peine, quoique celui-ci passe la majeure partie de son temps à dormir, constamment drogué, et le reste muet, sans réaction, ou bien délirant, incompréhensible, criant sans cohérence, terrorisé par ce qu'eux ne voyaient pas, souffrant de ce qu'eux ne pouvaient pas concevoir. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un, Makalaurë le plus souvent, un quelconque frère ou cousin, vienne, tentant de le calmer, et puis, en désespoir, presse contre ses lèvres tremblantes une décoction fumante, le force à boire - quels poisons avaient ils pu lui faire ingurgiter, dans les tréfonds de l'Enfer d'Acier, pour qu'il rejette si violemment tout ce qu'eux pouvaient lui proposer - et qu'il s'endorme à nouveau, de ce sommeil lourd, malsain, qui le faisait ressembler à un mort, mais où ses hurlements ne les perçaient pas, rappelant à ses frères que c'étaient eux qui l'avaient condamné - ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, naturellement, mais Telperinquar sentait combien ils se sentaient, au fond d'eux-mêmes, en dépit de la raison, coupables.  
  
Mais pour l'heure, aucun d'eux n'était là, et Telperinquar était seul avec son oncle. Observant à loisir, avec une fascination malsaine. Il laissa son regard errer, passant, le c?ur serré, sur un corps trop maigre, jambes brisées, mal cicatrisées durant sa captivité, qu'ils avaient du redresser - les drogues n'avaient pas suffi, ses hurlements, son regard empli d'une terreur insupportable, il avait du se croire de retour en Angamando, si tant est qu'il ait jamais réalisé en avoir été libéré -, hanches et côtes saillantes, cicatrices recouvrant sa peau, certaines anciennes, d'autres plus récentes, ouvertes et rouvertes chaque jour par les roches aux arêtes coupantes contre lesquelles son corps avait, pendant des années, été rejeté par les vents, et la plus atroce, celle de son poignet droit à présent moignon sanglant, enveloppé dans des bandages rougeâtres qui ne pouvaient masquer la réalité poignante de son handicap.  
  
Un frisson le secoua, alors qu'il revoyait soudain l'aigle, tombant du ciel comme l'ombre vengeresse de Manwë - et pourtant, qu'il soient bénis, l'aigle et son puissant maître ! -, Findekáno, tombant plus que descendant de sa monture, secoué par d'irrépressibles sanglots, serrant contre lui une silhouette sanglante et inconsciente, poupée de chiffons et de porcelaine, fragile.  
  
Pendant de longs jours, ils avaient craint pour sa vie ; et certains avaient suggéré que la mort peut être serait plus souhaitable pour lui - Findekáno avait avoué, pâle encore d'effroi et de chagrin, comment son cousin l'avait supplié de l'achever. Mais les fils de Fëanáro avait perdu leur père trop tôt pour voir leur frère mourir, tué finalement par les tortures de Morgoth. Ils l'avaient soigné, sans relâche, sourds à ses cris - il comprendrait, certainement, une fois revenu à la raison, il reviendrait à la raison. Telperinquar préférait ne pas s'interroger, lâche peut-être, mais trop jeune sans doute, trop inexpérimenté. Ce qui l'arrangeait au plus haut point.  
  
Son regard s'arrêta sur le haut du corps étendu devant lui ; épaules maigre - celle de droite affreusement déformée, atrophiée -, bras couverts de plaies sanglantes - il se força à stopper là, à ne pas laisser ses yeux se poser sur le poignet droit emballé dans des bandages qui ne suffisaient pas contenir le sang vomi par le moignon, jour et nuit -, nuque gracile - Telperinquar remarqua avec effroi que, sur la courbe de sa nuque, les vertèbres semblaient presque pointer hors de la peau ; au moins, elles n'apparaissaient pas sur son dos, mais il était difficile de vérifier. Trop de plaies. Telperinquar, d'un geste impulsif, ramena un voile de mèches auburn sur le cou frêle de son oncle. Son regard s'attarda brièvement sur la chevelure rougeoyante, emmêlée, encore tachée de sang et de sueur. Ils vont devoir la couper, songea-t-il, d'une pensée dérisoire et futile, imaginant des ciseaux glissant dans l'étonnante et rare chevelure cuivrée de son oncle. Comme si on ne l'avait pas déjà suffisamment découpé, ajouta- t-il mentalement avec amertume.  
  
Le regard de Telperinquar se posa sur le visage de son oncle. Pâle, émacié, les deux gouffres gris qui lui tenaient lieu d'yeux clos, mais pourtant à peine altéré. Une seule coupure, profonde, mais qui devrait cicatriser, traversait sa joue à la pommette saillante ; une autre s'effaçait déjà, superficielle et discrète, sur son menton - un accident survenu lors de sa libération, occasionné par un éclat jailli du couteau de Findekáno alors qu'il se brisait sur la menotte qui enserrait son poignet. Pour le reste, la beauté qui lui avait valu son nom n'était pas diminuée. Telperinquar s'en étonnait. Moringotto n'avait pas hésité à voler les Joyaux de Fëanáro, ni à torturer son fils aîné, mais ce joyau ci, l'un des sept chef-d'?uvre de Fëanáro et Istarnië, il n'avait pas osé défigurer. Quant au dernier descendant de Fëanáro et Istarnië, il s'interrogeait sans réponse quant aux motifs tortueux du Noir Ennemi.  
  
Telperinquar s'arracha à la contemplation de son oncle. Malsain. En quelque sorte, ce spectacle, si paisible, lui semblait plus atroce que tout ce qu'il avait pu avoir à présent - hormis les quais ensanglantés d'Alqualondë, et sa propre culpabilité - ; il n'avait pas assisté à la mort de Fëanáro, et ses oncles et père ne lui en avaient pas parlé. De ce décès, il n'avait aperçu que les plaies soudainement ouvertes dans les yeux des fils de Fëanáro, cette absence dans ces yeux gris si semblables à ceux de leur père, le sentiment qu'ils n'étaient plus complets. Quelque chose de gelé au fond du c?ur. Une flamme éteinte, quelque part au fond de leur fëa. Mais il avait vu la mort de nombreux autres, il l'avait donnée lui même - ne pas penser à Alqualondë.-, aux orques ; et il avait vu de nombreux elfes mourir - pas Alqualondë.-, tués par les créatures immondes de Moringotto.  
  
Mais dans le corps torturé de son oncle, sa folie, dans ses yeux brisés, son silence comme ses cris, Celebrimbor devinait plus d'horreur encore. Une horreur pire que la mort ; telle que la mort devienne souhaitable. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire. Et il ne guérissait pas. Si peu. "Ce sont nos fëar, nos esprits, qui nous donnent notre pouvoir sur la substance d'Arda, sur nos hroär. Ce sont grâce à eux que nous sommes endurants, et prompts à guérir". La voix de son grand-père résonnait encore à l'oreille de Telperinquar. Mais, récemment, son propre père avait ajouté autre chose. "Mais le fëa de Maitimo est brisé. C'est pour cela qu'il ne guérit guère, ou si lentement". Et ils n'étaient plus en Aman.  
  
Telperinquar soupira, se relevant. Il se pencha au-dessus de son oncle, essuyant son visage trempé de sueur par la fièvre, écartant une mèche couleur de cuivre tombée sur son front, réarrangeant brièvement les draps. Puis il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, contemplant mélancoliquement l'eau grise, éclaboussée d'un soleil pâle d'hiver, de Mistaringwë. Cáno lui avait recommandé de ne pas ouvrir la fenêtre, avant de partir se reposer. Maitimo avait eu assez froid là-haut.  
  
_Je ne leur ai pas dit.  
  
Telperinquar sursauta, fit volte-face. Le visage de son oncle était toujours fermé, ses yeux gris clos, mais ce murmure doux et rauque était indubitablement le sien.  
  
_Maitimo ?  
  
Il retourna au chevet de son oncle, s'agenouillant auprès de lui, posa une main fraîche sur son front brûlant.  
  
_Je ne leur ai pas dit.  
  
_Pas dit quoi, Russandol ?  
  
Mouvement de lèvres presque imperceptible, respiration courte et faible. Mais les mots de Maitimo s'étaient fait trop rares, ces temps ci.  
  
_Ils voulaient savoir. Mais je n'ai rien dit.  
  
Telperinquar passa la main à travers la chevelure rougeoyante de Russandol. Il sentit brusquement ce qui le gênait particulièrement. L'inversion des rôles. En Aman, Maitimo avait été l'oncle, une présence solide, réconfortante, un confident parfois, l'adulte à qui il osait dire ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire à ses parents. Sage et attentif, ardent mais doux, réfléchi et courageux, prompt à la médiation, proche par sa douceur de sa mère, par la vivacité de son esprit de son père. Un modèle, quelqu'un vers qui il se tournait, souvent, de bon conseil, qu'il avait idéalisé. Nelyafinwë, le troisième Finwë, son héritier à la troisième génération, ne pouvait pas tomber, sa noblesse ne pouvait pas faillir. Pour Telperinquar, que son oncle put montrer la moindre faiblesse était inconcevable. Lui était le jeune, l'inexpérimenté, lui pouvait tomber, son aîné le redresserait. Mais l'aîné ne pouvait pas être faible, jamais.  
  
Nelyo, gisant frêle et vulnérable comme un enfant, alors que lui, son neveu, le réconfortait autant que pouvait se faire était une aberration. Mais, quelque soit le malaise qu'il éprouvait, il ne pouvait guère l'abandonner à son sort. Il lui prit la main, étreignant ses longs doigts inanimés.  
  
_Ils voulaient savoir comment Atar faisait ses joyaux. Je ne leur ai pas dit. Ils voulaient savoir, pour les Silmarils.  
  
Telperinquar sentit tout Maitimo se contracter, se raidir, et son visage se tordre sous la souffrance.  
  
_Ils.ils m'ont menacé. Ils m'ont.blessé.  
  
L'ancien effroi rejaillit sur lui, l'enserrant comme dans des cordes gelées, des chaînes brûlantes, des mains à la force terrifiante, se refermant sur lui pour le briser. Sa respiration devint brusquée, rapide. Il sembla étouffer.  
  
_Ils-  
  
Maitimo s'interrompit, aspirant une grande bouffée d'air, comme s'il se noyait.  
  
_Tout va bien, tenta de rassurer Telperinquar.  
  
Ironie cruelle de ces mots. "Tout va bien". Maitimo commençait à se balancer doucement d'avant en arrière, prisonnier de sa terreur, puis plus violemment. Telperinquar le saisit par les épaules, le forçant à reposer à nouveau contre l'oreiller. Sentant ses tremblements convulsifs. Qui l'ébranlaient jusqu'aux os. Telperinquar sentit la panique l'envahir.  
  
_Ils- Ils-.  
  
Il ne parvenait pas à le dire, tremblant, il ne voulait pas le dire, submergé par l'obscurité, glacé.  
  
_Ils m'ont.fait mal.  
  
Fait mal. Dérisoire. Mots si faibles, pour l'indicible, l'ineffable souffrance, qui n'avait pas besoin d'eux, qui émanait de lui.  
  
_Shh. Tais-toi. Tout va bien. Personne ne peut te faire de mal. Tu es en sécurité. Calme-toi. Russandol.  
  
Maitimo retomba à demi, épuisé, sur l'oreiller blanc. Ses mèches rousses étendues autour de sa tête comme une fleur de sang, au c?ur de neige.  
  
_Mais je ne leur ai pas dit. Ils ont fait le pire, l'atroce, l'insupportable, mais rien ne peut être plus douloureux, que là bas, la montagne, ils ont tout fait, mais je ne leur ai pas dit. Il ne faut pas leur dire, comment Atar fait ses joyaux. Il ne faut pas leur dire. C'est le secret d'Atar. C'est notre secret, Atar me l'a dit.  
  
Ses yeux étaient fermés, à nouveau.  
  
_Il ne faut pas leur dire. Il ne faut pas leur dire. Il ne faut pas leur dire.  
  
Un murmure, doux, incessant, et Telperinquar, serrant ses épaules, se tenait figé, hypnotisé, frappé au c?ur. Il ne faut pas leur dire. Cette fois-ci, il ne put refréner les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit, corps torturé, hurlements, leurs mains et leurs instruments de malheur, leurs fouets, leurs machines, ses cris, son sang, brûlures, sans fin, jusqu'à ce que son esprit soit brisé, par l'éternelle répétition des tortures, jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie son nom, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache plus rien, hormis qu'il ne faut pas leur dire, et eux, le pressant de répondre, désireux d'extraire de sa souffrance leurs réponses, et lui ne répondant pas, quoiqu'on lui fasse, à travers l'atroce, parce qu'il ne faut pas leur dire, Atar lui a dit, il ne faut pas leur dire.  
  
Sa voix avait augmenté de volume au cours de sa psalmodie. A présent, il criait à nouveau, il se débattait, mais Telperinquar n'en avait que faire.  
  
Il ne faut pas leur dire. Maitimo avait donné son sang, pire, payé de sa souffrance, pour qu'ils ne le sachent pas. Le secret avait été suffisamment important à ses yeux, fussent-ils aveuglés par le désespoir et la douleur, pour qu'il le taise, quelle que soit la torture qu'on lui inflige. Alors, Telperinquar avait décidé de jamais, jamais ne leur avouer quoique ce soit, quoiqu'on lui fasse.  
  
_Il ne faut pas leur dire !  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************  
  
Là, le souvenir de Celebrimbor se faisait plus vague. Il se souvenait avoir été bousculé, un éclat d'or, Celegorm sûrement, calmant Maedhros autant que pouvait se faire, puis Maglor, sans doute, lui chantant doucement jusqu'à l'endormir. Depuis, naturellement, Maedhros avait guéri, et était mort, comme tous ses oncles et père excepté Maglor, ce qui ne valait guère mieux. Celebrimbor avait appris le suicide de son oncle peu après la submersion du Beleriand, alors qu'il partait pour l'Eregion. La nouvelle l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître. Celui qui n'avait rien dit avait finalement choisi la mort. Namárië.  
  
Mais Celebrimbor s'était souvenu. Il ne faut pas leur dire. A présent, son hroä n'était plus que souffrance, une masse tremblante de nerfs et de tendons torturés. Inhabitable. Bientôt, il le sentait, son fëa l'abandonnerait. En vagues infinies, incessantes, la douleur le lavait de toute autre sensation, de tout autre sentiment. Mais quelque part, au fond de lui, une voix infime lui criait qu'il avait eu raison, qu'il avait su être fort. Qu'il ne leur avait pas dit, pour les joyaux, qu'il avait gardé le secret. Les Trois seraient en sécurité.  
  
Comme une corde trop tendue qui se casse et se détend brusquement, il sentit que son fëa s'arrachait à son hroä, et la souffrance se dissipa. Répondant à l'appel de Námo, Celebrimbor se laissa porter vers Mandos. Il ne leur avait pas dit. Les Trois étaient en sécurité.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************  
  
Traduction des noms quenya :  
  
Telperinquar : Celebrimbor  
  
Cáno, Makalaurë : Maglor  
  
Nelyafinwë (troisième Finwë), Nelyo, Maitimo (le gracieux, le bien formé), Russandol (tête de cuivre) : Maedhros (le sens de ses noms quenya explique certaines allusions dans le texte. Nelyafinwë, raccourci Nelyo, est le nom donné par Fëanor, Maitimo celui donné par Nerdanel ; Russandol est un surnom donné par ses frères et autres parents)  
  
Fëanáro : Fëanor  
  
Istarnië : (douteux) Nerdanel  
  
Findekáno : Fingon  
  
Mistaringwë : (douteux) Mithrim  
  
Moringotto : Morgoth  
  
Angamando : Angband  
  
Atar : père  
  
Fëa : esprit  
  
Hroä : corps  
  
Je pense que 'fëa' et 'hroä' sont à prendre dans un sens elfique assez spécifique.  
  
J'envisage vaguement une suite, impliquant Celebrimbor sous la forme bannière de Sauron, Elrond, quelques autres.si ça vous semble souhaitable, les reviews sont là pour ça, faites le moi savoir. 


End file.
